The New Page
by womanwithcamera
Summary: Pacey wants to see Joey. Joey wants to see Pacey. They're both stubborn idiots. So what happens when they suddenly come across each other? Story starts after their break-up in season 4. And they're in 2012 instead of the 2000s. This story is abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

**I advice you to listen to this song while you are reading: Evan & Jaron _Through The Blue_**

There was two kind of people. The first kind was the ones who had been able to open a new page in their life and continue living. The second kind of people was, however, the ones who were trapped in the past yet acted as if they had forgotten. Pacey was sure he belonged to second kind. He had tried to forget everything that happened by working in a boat that traveled around the Caribbean Islands. It wasn't his fault it didn't work. Neither was the fact that he always saw the face of Josephine Potter every time he looked at the night sky. "Joey..." he whispered softly. It had been so long since the last time he said her name. She had been all he thought about from the moment he stepped on the boat. How was she? What was she doing? Even so, he had tried to continue living. He had done as Doug said and went to Civilization where he met Danny. That's how he explained the white uniform and the cook hat he was wearing. Danny had made him peel potatoes for days. At last he had allowed Pacey to start cooking something real. Still, his biggest problem was the fact he didn't have a home.

* * *

Joey was outside with Jen and her new roommate Audrey even if she didn't want to. She didn't feel good at all. All she wanted to do was to sit in her room and study. Keeping herself busy was the only way that prevented her from thinking.  
"I heard that there was one of the best restaurants in Boston." said Audrey.  
"It's the perfect restaurant for a girl-to-girl night." said Jen. "What are you thinking about, Joey?" she added.  
Joey looked up with a surprised expression. "What?" she asked. She had no idea what they were talking about.  
"Earth to Joey! Can you hear us?" said Audrey while laughing.  
"Don't even try saying that you were thinking about studying and that we should have left you in your room." added Jen.  
"But I have so many studying to do..." Joey complained.  
"We all know this isn't about studying, Joey..."  
They went in the restaurant and sat at an empty table. It really looked like a nice place.  
"It's even better than the way it was written about in Time Out: Boston." Audrey said. "I think we did a good job with coming here."  
They ordered their meals and drinks.  
"You still aren't angry with us for making you come here, are you?" she asked.  
"I'm still mad at you." answered Joey with a small smile.  
"Ah, but you can't say that you don't love me..."

Jen's phone started ringing just at that moment. "Charlie!" Joey and Audrey said with a sing-song voice. They laughed. Jen was trying to make them both shut up while talking to Charlie on the phone.

"Booty call?"

"Pretty much…" Jen said.

"Wow, are you gonna go?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, I could use the snuggles." Jen said.

"Aw, I want some snuggles too!" said Audrey with a sigh.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Joey said.

The person Joey saw while going to the restroom made her whole body freeze.

"Pacey?" she though. She could swore that person she saw on the kitchen was him. That had to be a trick her mind played to her. Maybe she was daydreaming… She blinked and he was still there. He was cutting some kind of vegetable with the white clothes he was wearing. She went back to the girls without going to the restroom at all.

"Joey, are you okay? You look pale." Audrey asked with a suprised tone.

Joey turned to Jen.

"He is here, Jen! Pacey is here!"

Jen looked at the tables around. "Where is he?" Jen asked.

"In the kitchen! He looked like he was cooking!"

"Pacey in the kitchen? But he is supposed to be in the boat! Oh, he must had had found a job here." She looked like she was talking to herself.

"What are you talking about? You knew that he was in Boston?" Joey asked, shocked.

Jen looked at Joey with shame written all over her face.

"Yeah, I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Because he didn't want me to tell you, alright?"

Joey's face became rather sad when she heard that. So he still didn't want to see her after all the time that passed after the incident.

"Oh, I understand." she said, trying to not reflect the sadness she felt in her voice.

"How long has he been here, then?"

"Nearly a month." said Jen. She knew this would make her sad.

"So if he wanted to do so, he had enough time to see me." She said. She looked like she was talking to herself, actually. "But he didn't want to. Even though I should had been the one who didn't want to see him."

"So, can someone tell me what's going on?" asked Audrey, stating the fact that she was completely oblivious to what they were talking about.

"Since we finished our meals, can we go home already?" Joey asked. Her eyes were begging to go. She wanted to get away before Pacey had a chance to see them.

"But the deserts…"

"I'm full enough. I promise to buy you a dessert later, okay?" Joey said while trying to smile.

* * *

Pacey could pass out any moment now. It was the first time he worked so hard on a friday night. He noticed that he could really do something if he tried. He had never thought about becoming a cook before, yet, here he was, cooking a meal that was going to be eaten by one of the customers. He was at the stage where he was supposed to place the meal at the plate gracefully and Danny was teaching him the best way to do that.

"Serving a meal beautifully is important as much as cooking it correctly." He said. He picked up a square plate. Showing it to Pacey, he said,  
"A plate isn't just a bowl. It also helps making the meal much more graceful."  
He served the meal Pacey cooked and decorated it.  
"Like this," he said, showing the plate to him.  
"Definitely looks much more delicious." agreed Pacey.  
"You are going to decorate your next meal yourself, deal?"  
"Consider it done." said Pacey.

* * *

Joey was lying on her bed. She was just looking at the ceiling, actually. Audrey had gotten out of the shower and dressed up already. She was currently busy with combing her hair. She took a look at Joey. She looked sad. They weren't really that close but she wanted to talk with her about it. She wanted to know what made her new friend sad.  
"Okay, let's talk." she said unexpectedly.  
"About what?" Joey answered back unwillingly.  
"Who was that man?" Audrey asked again.  
"Which man?" Joey retorted back even though she perfectly knew who Audrey was talking about. She was talking about the man who had turned her life upside down.  
"Come on, I know you well enough to understand you're just pretending. I'm taking about the man in the restaurant. He was obviously an important man in your life."  
"Only important man in my life currently is the professor I have to give my homework to." She was trying to get away with her usual sarcastic answers.  
"Look," said Audrey. "I was like a therapist for my friends back in the Los Angeles. They always talked with me about their problems and relaxed. I'm aware that we aren't close enough for you to tell me yet. And I'm also aware that you're sad. What I'm trying to say is that you can share it with me if you want. I promise I won't judge you." she finished with a smile.

Joey looked at Audrey carefully. She seemed to be honest. She felt that maybe she could tell her. She wanted to talk about this with someone. She took a deep breath.  
"He's my ex-boyfriend."  
"Just like I though." Audrey said with a smile.  
"We were together back at Capeside. It goes so way back that I don't know here to start." she said, looking at Audrey hesitantly. "I've know him for so long that I don't even remember when we first met. Dawson, Pacey and I were childhood friends."  
"Since Dawson is your blondie friend in Los Angeles, I guess the real guy is Pacey."

"My friendship with Pacey wasn't like what I had with Dawson at all. I used to think Dawson was my soul mate. We knew each other well enough to understand things without talking at all. And Pacey was the boy who chased me around and pulled my hair. We used to have fun by teasing each other. But I noticed he was far away from being the man I thought he was when we started to share our problems, when he was always there for me while Dawson wasn't. When he helped me painting my ruined drawing on the school wall white... And brought another for me to paint instead.

"He bought you a wall?" Audrey asked with a shock.

"Actually he rented it, but that costed him 100 bucks." Joey said with a smile.

"I hadn't even notice that I had feelings for him until after he kissed me. Everything happened so fast after that. Pacey was all I wanted all of sudden. Even though I knew it would hurt Dawson. I left Pacey when Dawson learned about us in order to not lose my childhood friend. That was the most stupid thing I had ever done in my life." she confessed truthfully.

"Then we spent the best summer in my life with him on his ship "True Love". We had lots of problems after that, but he was still the most important person for me. It was like no one else saw me like he did." Joey said.

"The fact that he wasn't gonna go to college while I was split us. When he saw me dancing with Dawson at the prom he went all out and said everything he hadn't until now... In front of all those people. It was so humiliating." said Joey.  
It was like she was living that moment again. She cursed her mind for remembering what Pacey had said so clearly.  
"That was the first time I saw him that angry in my life. It was last time I saw him, anyway." she added.

"Now I understand why seeing him in the restaurant affected you so much." said Audrey."

"I thought about his words all the summer. Thinking about the past and his words were very painful for me. I understood why I didn't see him at all in Capeside when I learned that he went to Caribbean Islands. All I did in the summer was thinking about what he was doing currently while looking at the sky. But he never called. I never knew what he was doing. And then I suddenly learn he was here, in Boston almost for a month. Furthermore, Jen knew he was here."

"You want to see him, don't you?" asked Audrey curiously.

"Yeah." She paused for a moment. "No. He was here for almost a month. He had enough time to come to see me if he wanted. He must not have wanted." said Joey. The last sentence was almost like a whisper, Audrey had almost missed it.

"Ah, sorry but are you an idiot? You know, a little, maybe? Of course he wants to see you!" she responded excitedly.  
"How do you know?" asked Joey with frustration.

"Because you're a beautiful girl even if you're not aware of it. You're very clever yet you don't even believe that. Come one, you are the girl boys never forget! You're the girl who makes other girls compare themselves with you and get jealous! And why would he come to Boston if he didn't want to see you? Why Boston when there is lot of other cities to live?

"I don't know, Audrey. I don't want to disturb him."  
"I think you don't want to disturb _yourself_."  
"It's just so complicated... Our relationship didn't end very friendly and I don't wanna make it worse." said Joey. She sounded hopeless.

"Relationships aren't like homework, Joey. No one is going to look at how you handled it and rate you. Relationships are totally different. If you want to correct your mistake you have to start sometime soon."

* * *

Joey was looking at the boats on the dock. She wasn't sure if she had done the correct thing with coming here. She pulled her gray cardigan closer. She could make things worse than it already was. And that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

But just like Audrey had said, she had to try. She could never know without trying. She continued walking while looking at the boat. Then she suddendly stopped. It was him- _Pacey._ He was wearing a red hoodie and was currently struggling with something on the ship. She had no idea what to do or say to him, but that didn't stop her. She walked towards the boat. She stopped right next to it and watched Pacey work. Pacey hadn't see her yet.

"Can't see them very well, can you?"

The wave of shock hit Pacey. Did that voice belong to_ her_? He turned his head to the direction he heard the voice coming from so quickly that it hurt. Joey was standing right next to the boat, looking at the sky and talking to herself as if he wasn't there.

"At night, in the city."  
Pacey couldn't help it, he laughed.  
"What, the stars?" he asked. "No, you can't see them very well. But I've seen them all before, right?"  
"Yeah, me too." said Joey, smiling. She walked closer to the boat.

"Permission to come aboard?"

She wished she hadn't say that at all. All it reminded to her was the summer they spent at "True Love". Pacey swallowed in pain. That little sentence from the past had hurt him.

"I'm sorry." said Joey guilty.  
Pacey decided to ignore it.  
"So, I'm guessing that this means Lindley sold me out, right?"  
"No, go easy on her. I saw you at the restaurant." Pacey wasn't expecting that at all.

"Yeah, my new stomping grounds."

"So l guess Jen's told you about these. Sunday dinners we've been having." Joey said.

"Yeah. l seem to remember something to that effect."

"Well, it's nice. l mean, we try to get together every week because it's easy

to get lost in a big city." She really hoped that Pacey'd come one of those dinners.

"Well, of course it is. You don't have enough stars to guide you." Pacey said while smiling to her.

"You should try to come sometime." She said. She really wanted Pacey to come.

"l'll try to do that." He wasn't sure if he really wanted to go but it looked like Joey wanted him to come. Pacey though he could try going at least once, after all, what could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Song for this episode: Christina Perri - Distance**

_This is a really nice place, Pacey thought. He had found such a good house for himself. The furnished house was not as expensive as he thought. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. It was comfortable and he needed to rest a little. Then he suddenly felt a couple of hands around his face. They were so soft and familiar. When he opened his eyes he saw her – Joey._

"_Joey?" he said. He was suprised. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I came here to celebrate you for new house Pace." She looked so beautiful as alwasy, he thought._

"_But I did not tell anyone about it yet." He just stared into her beautiful eyes._

"_Please stop talking. Don't you ever get tired of it?" she asked sweetly and started to get close to him. He didn't understand anything but it felt right. Joey started to kissing him passionly._

"_I really missed you Pace." she said between kisses._

"_I missed you too Jo."_

_He could feel her hands around his body. Her hands__wandered__around his body._I really missed that too_, Pacey thought. And then she started opeing the buttons of his shirt._

"_Joey, what are you doing?"_

"_Shh! I said I missed you and I meant it. Just close your eyes and enjoy this moment, okay?" said while she bit her lip. She sounded so calm and determined._

_Pacey didn't say anyting because he didn't know what to say. He looked in her eyes and left himself in her hands. They started to kiss again but this time Pacey controlled it. Joey sat in his lap. Pacey opened her dress' zipper and took it of while Joey took his shirt off. There she was, standing with just her panties on. She looked so sexy at these times, Pacey thought. She smiled like she was happy about what she was doing and it felt really good. He missed this feeling._

_Joey helped him with removing his pants. Her hands found their way into Pacey's lenght. Pacey's hands wandered to her soft skin, caressing it gently. He could feel her hands around him. It felt really good._

"_Oh Joey." he whispered._

Pacey suddenly opened his eyes. He was hot and sweaty because of the dream he had. Was that just a dream? He look around and took a deep breath. He was in his boat – _his fucking boat._ He hadn't found a cheapy and new house. Joey had't even missed or visited him. _But it felt really realistic_, he thought. He would want that dream to be real. He got up and washed his face with cold water. It was really cold and Pacey hoped it would help him with calming down. He wanted to forget the dream as soon as possible. It was so real that he almost felt like he really lived that moments. And that made him feel horrible because he knew perfectly well that she wasn't his girlfriend anymore. What was he to her, anyway? Ex boyfriend? Childhood friend? He wanted to give up all thoughs like that. He noticed he was getting late when he saw the watch on his wrist. He quickly dressed up. He didn't want to get late to his new job and leave a bad impression on Danny. Danny was the only person who trusted him lately. That was the only reason that made him go to the job on a saturday.

* * *

Joey was ready and she had been waiting for Audrey for a long time. It had been like this for the past half hour. They were going to the dinner Jen and Jack had every Sundays but Audrey still hadn't finish her make-up.

"Audrey, you really don't have to prink that much. Considering the number of males in our group and that Jack is gay, it's really not needed."

"Oh, please, bunny. A girl always should be beautiful. Who knows, maybe I'll meet the love of my love tonight." she said, winking.

Joey choose not answering. She knew she wouldn't be able to prevent Audrey from doing what she wanted.

* * *

The meal still wasn't finished by the time Joey and Audrey made it to Jen's.  
"I told you we wouldn't be late, bunny." said Audrey, smiling.  
"And I told you you didn't need to make up so much. There isn't anyone new, as you can see." Joey answered quickly. Then she turned to Jen who was still making the dinner,  
"Is there anything I could help with?"

"You can pick up the plates from the cupboard, for example." said Jen, pointing at a cupboard on top. Just then, they heard the bell ring.  
"Ah, maybe this is your love of life." said Joey, laughing and looking at Audrey.  
"Who knows, maybe." said Audrey. "I'll open the door." she added. Joey was was trying to pick up the plates as she heard a voice coming from the living room.

"Ah, the infamous Pacey Witter!" Audrey was saying cheerly.

"So my fame has reached here before me." Joey could tell he was smiling.  
"I can't exactly say it's a good kind of fame."  
Joey took a deep breath. She was the one who called him here but she had never though he would actually come when he said he would try to. She though he was just trying to be nice. But here he was. Jen was looking at Joey. She had invited Pacey to the dinners before but she had never though that Joey might not want to live this moment.

"Sorry, Joey. I invited him weeks ago but he never came before. I didn't know he was coming tonight." There was an obvious amount of guilt in her voice.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Said Joey. She was trying to keep her voice calm as possible. "I intived him here."

"What?" asked Jen, shocked. "You and Pacey talked?"

"I went to his boat after I saw him on friday. I didn't bother asking you where it was since you told me without noticing it."

"So, how was it?" asked Jack curiously. He had been only listening but the events were at a really exciting point.

"It was ordinary."

"You should know that you won't be able to get away with that answer." Said Jen, looking at Joey seriously.

Audrey and Pacey come in with their arms linked.

"Look at who I found at the door." she said, smiling.

Joey noticed that she felt uncomfortable with the way Audrey was acting with Pacey. She knew Audrey. She usually flirted with everyone around her. Joey was used to not caring about that. But _Pacey?_How could she flirt with Pacey after everything she told her?

"Welcome, Pacey." said Jen while hugging him. "We were waiting for you to finally come at one of our dinners." She had said the last sentence while looking at Jack.

"I am happy that I could make it."

"Yeah man, It is good to finally see you here." He was hugging Pacey too.

It was Joey's turn but she didn't know what to do.

"Good to see you again." She said with a soft voice.

"It good to see you too Joey." Pacey answered.

No one was talking by the time they were sitting at the dinner table. The only noise in the room was the noise of forks bumping to plates. Other than that, it was dead silence. Pacey felt nervous. He was sure the dinners hadn't been like this before he joined. He was starting to think he was ruining their peace. It was hard enough to be here. Why was here even here, anyway? He didn't know. Jen had invited him for many times before. He hadn't even consider coming. But when Joey invited him... He had been avoiding Joey for a long time. Being here didn't have anything to do with her. He hadn't been able to avoid her. He had just given up.

"The pasta is very delicious, Lindley." he said, ruining the silence.  
"Oh, don't. You don't have to be kind." said Jen, laughing. "Coming from someone whose job is cooking, it can't be anything other than kindness.

"Really, I don't get how you became a cook." Jack said.  
"Doug just introduced me to his friend Danny. There isn't really anything to tell."  
"Well, you would get fired already if you weren't talented." Audrey suddendly said.

"Ah, someone seems jealous enough to not use Civilization and me in the same sentence." Pacey said bir a big grin on his face.  
"I just found you working there suprising."  
"How could someone who didn't even go to collage be a cook in Civilization?" Pacey continued, mimicking a girl's voice. "You're annoying," Audrey said.  
"Like you're not." Pacey retorted back, a big grin on his face.

* * *

Joey noticed she had been only watching all the time when the meal was over. She was even more quiet than usual tonight. She helped Jen with the dishes without saying anything. Audrey was nowhere to see as usual when it was about work. Jack had told them it was Jen's turn and left. Now Pacey, Jen and herself were struggling with the dishes.

"You can join Jack if you want. We'll finish it." Joey said to Pacey. She hadn't even say a word to Pacey all the night. She didn't want it to be more awkward.

"This is a good thing for someone who is currently working at a restourant." Pacey said with a smile. He was happy that Joey finally was finally talking to him.

"I really don't understand it either." Joey suddenly said.

"Understand what?" Pacey asked, clearly confused.

"How did you turn into a cook?" She was smiling slightly without even noticing.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I was always talented just like Audrey said."

Joey was scrubbing the plates while Pacey was putting the dished in the dish washer. She had no idea how they ended up like that, considering they hadn't said a word about it.

"I can't even imagine being in the Caribbeans."

"It was so beautiful that it could only excist in a dream, Potter. The sky and starts were much more beautiful just like you said. Like thousand of diamond shining in the sky every night." He suddenly stopped. Talking about the Caribbeans, sky and stars was making him remember about the nights he thought about Joey. The nights he thought about if lefting Capeside was the right thing.

It had also made Joey remember similiar things. The night she thought about what Pacey was doing in B&B, the nights she kept askind Bessie if he had called…

Neither was aware of the fact they were thinking along the same lines.

"You're still here?" said Audrey.

They both flinched. They were looking at Audrey as if they had just awoke from a dream.

"I thought you wouldn't want to miss the ice cream time."

"Ah, yeah. I wouldn't. " said Joey. She had been so lost in talking with Pace that she hadn't notice how fast the time had slipped away. Pacey couldn't understand how they were acting like the old times after all this time. He wanted to getr id of this awkward moment as soon as possible.

"I would had been faster if you had told me there was ice cream before, Liddell."

* * *

Joey had been busy with a research homework for days. There was only one more place she had to go, _Boston Public Library_. That was the only reason she was at the library in such a horrible day. One would have though she was whining about the homework but what she complaining about was the wheather. She had been in the library for hours and only thing that changed was the density of the rain. It was raining like cats and dogs right now. _Great._Joey thought. She was going to get wet down to her panties. _Just great._

She gave back the books she borrowed and got out of there. It was worse than she thought. She opened her umbrella but the wind was too strong. She had only took a few steps away from the library and- _the umbrella broke._

"Oh, just great!" she said aloud.

Now it was unavoidable to look like she had just gotten out of shower. She decided she could run in order to get less wet. That definitely wasn't her best choice since she was wearing heels. Her heel broke and Joey fell hard on the ground.

"Oh, this must be my lucky day." She said, laughing to herself. She was already dripping wet, so she didn't bother getting up from the ground while she was thinking about what to do. Where could she go? Worthingon was very far away right now… The first place that popped in her head was the marina. Pacey was there with his boat. She could go to there.

Pacey was watching the rain from the cabin of his boat. The boat had been shaking hard but the wind had, luckily, calmed down. That made the station better. _I'm very lucky._ He thought. He was spending his onlt holiday alone in his boat because of the damn rain. _Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if there was someone else to spent it with._ He though silently and smiled. Just the, the door of cabin was knocked on harsly.

_How nice of you to send me a company this quick._ He thought, looking up. He quickly opened the door.

"Oh, thank god you're here, Pacey." Said Joey. She was breathing hard and her clothes were dripping wet.

"Joey, what happened to you?" he asked with a suprised tone.

"Could you please close the door? I'm freezing."

"Ah, sorry." Pacey quickly did as she said.

"You're dripping wet." He said, taking a look at her again.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I already know that." Joey snapped. There was a small pool of water at where she was standing.

"Do you want to change? Though I don't think I have any clothes fit for you." He said with a grin. Joey could guess what he as thinking.

"Stop smiling, moron. Just give me a blanket."

That made it clear for Pacey that she wasn't in mood for jokes. He started digging in his drawer.

"There's a bathrobe here. Is that okay?"

"I don't think I'm in position to say no to anything, Witter."

Pacey gave her the bathrobe, but she was just standing there.

"How about turning back? I didn't come here for a strip show."

Pacey couldn't help it, he laughed.

"Not a bad idea, Potter."

"Oh, please don't tell me you dream about that in the night." Her voice sounded disgusted.

"I'm just kidding, Potter." He said, still laughing.

"I hope you washed this recently." She said while wearing it.

"Hmm… When was the last time you come here to do my laundry?" Pacey asked. Then he suddenly remembered why it sounded so familiar.

"Never." She also remembered it clearly.

"Why are you here, Joey?" he turned to her without asking if she was dressed.

"Hmm… Let me think. Maybe because it was raining?" she snapped back.

"No, I meant, why _here_?"

"Because I was in public library and this was the closest place I could come."

"No, it wasn't, Potter." Pacey said.

"What do you mean?"

"Jen and Jack's house is closer." He was walking closer to Joey while talking. Joey noticed that he was right. Their house wasn't in this way but it was definitely closer.

"Why did you choose here?" he asked again. He was very close at her at the moment. He touched her face.

"I don't know. I guess I just thought I could come here." Her voice sounded unsure. She didn't know why she didn't think of Jen and Jack.

"Don't you ever get tired of talking?" Pacey asked and brought his face closer to Joey's. Neither of them know who started to lean in first when their lips met.


	3. Chapter 3

Pacey couldn't make anything of the current situation. They had been talking like usual just a few minutes ago. How had they ended up kissing? He had thousands of questions in his mind but none of them were as important as how much he had missed Joey's lips tasted. It was impossible to describe. He was sure there was no other thing that tasted like that. He had no idea how many times he had tried to remember this taste, yet, here they were now, kissing in his boat. This must be a dream, Pacey thought. There was no other logical explanion of this… He stopped kissing and pulled back from Joey's lips. He had no idea what to say. What could be said in moments like these?

Joey looked hesitant too. She didn't seem to know what to do or say either.  
"I... I gotta go." she said hesitantly.

She started collecting her clothes. They were all wet and couldn't be weared.  
"But I gotta change..." She looked as if she was talking to herself. She wasn't even looking at Pacey's face. She probably regretted the kiss. What else could Pacey think with the way she was acting?  
"Joey, please stay." Pacey said hopelessly.

"I – I can't." She had said such a certain sentence hesitantly. Pacey held Joey's arm gently.

"Please look at me." he said.

Joey looked up slowly. Was she afraid, asshamed or regretted? Pacey couldn't understand anything.

The kiss wasn't a mistake in Pacey's eyes but Joey seemed like she regretted. If the only way of staying friends with Joey meant he had to apologize then he would.

"What just happened was a mistake and I am sorry for that. Weather is horrible. Please stay until you can at least wear your clothes."

Pacey noticed that the way Joey's looks changed. He could see that Joey Potter looked hurt considering all the years he knew her. It didn't make any sense. Did she regret the kiss or not?

"You are right. I completely agree with you." Joey said coldly.

"Are you sure about that?" Pacey asked.

"Definitely. Our past is making us make mistakes."

"Well then, are we still friends?"

"Of course. Still friends…"

* * *

Joey stormed into the room. She threw her broken heels right near to the bed. The only thing that she want to do right now was taking a bath. She threw her half – wet clothes to the bathroom floor. She was full of anger. She turned on the water. She leaned againts the wall as the hot water fell down from her head to feet. _Why? _All she could think about was why had she let Pacey kiss her like an idiot. She was an idiot love-stuck girl. Of course Pacey regretted it. Was she excepting him to be regretfull about yelling and breaking up with her in the ball? Talking honestly, she hoped so. She had so badly wanted Pacey to regret his words and apologize to her... She was stupid enough to forgive him even though he didn't apologize. She was stupid enough to let him kiss her and then tell him that they were friends. She didn't even want to think what she could had said if she had talked first after the kiss. She would die from the embarassment after the rejection she would get. Not only she would be embrassed, she would be also _heart-broken_. She had so much wanted Pacey to caress her face and told her that he missed her. The life was cruel enough to give us the opposite of what we wanted.

* * *

Pacey didn't know what to think. All he wanted was to not be alone after what had happened. How many friend did he had in Boston anyway? Jack, Jen and of course Joey... The only one who could make him relax without telling what happened was Jen. Now Jen was sitting in front of him, smiling softly.

"There's something bothering you, isn't there, Witter?"

"Actually, yes." What had he been thinking when he answered that? He couldn't tell Jen about the kiss. It was a mistake Joey and Pacey had to forgot about.  
"What about telling me about it and relax?" Jen was talking so soft and ungudging that it made Pacey want to tell her about it all. How much he loved Joey, how much he missed her, how good it felt to be able to kiss her again and how much her regret had hurt him...

"I have to find myself a house." Pacey barely stated out. Oh, how much he wanted to tell the truth.  
"Don't tell me you aren't happy with staying in the boat? I tought you loved the sea."  
"You have no idea how happy I am, Lindley. " Pacey answered with a smile. "the owner of the ship is going to take it back in a few days yet I haven't even found a house with a rent I can effort." His voice sounded hopeless.  
"I already did!" Jen said cheerfully.  
Pacey looked up with hope. Could he really be this lucky?  
"Here!"

"Oh, don't." Pacey said with disappointment.

"But why?"  
"I can't stay here. Are you planning to give me this couch?" He said, teasing her like usual.  
"Actually, I'm serious." Jen said. Her voice was serious. "You might not know since you only come to out house twice, Witter, but we actually have a furnished empity room. Gramps actually made it for the guests but I'm sure she would gladly accept you.*  
"I don't think I could accept this, Jen."

"Look, I know you are refusing because you don't want to be a bother. Here's my offer. You can help us paying the bills. You can do the shopping for the kitchen. Oh, we can even make you cook!" she had said it so cheerfully that it made Pacey smile.  
"Are you sure about it, Lindley? The bills, I mean."  
"Of course. You have a work, after all. We'll have a housemate and you will help us economically. All problems solved."  
Jen knew she had made Pacey convinced so she had a big grin on her face.  
"Well then, I accept." Pacey said, giving her a big grin.

* * *

_Being in home feels good, Joey thought. How good being in home made her feel after all the time she tried to escape from Capeside was interesting. She felt peaceful while looking at the creek. It felt as if everything was the way it was supposed to be. It was as if there was nothing missing from her life. She felt a familiar warmth on her hand which she had used to support herself. She turned to look at the belonger of the hand and saw Pacey with a small, soft smile on his lips.  
"I thought you would be here." he said in a soft voice. He sat on the pier just like her. Joey closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I missed here." She said, reflecting the peace she felt in her voice._

_"Only here?" Pacey asked curiously. Joey turned to face him childish curiousty on his face made Joey smile.  
"Of course I missed you too, idiot." She said cheerfully.  
"I missed you too, Potter." He caressed Joey's left cheek softly with his right hand.  
"So much." He had sad it in such a captivating way that it was imposibble to not believe him.  
Pacey's face slowly got close to her. Joey closed her eyes without questioning and waited for the kiss._

Joey suddenly opened her eyes with the sound of alarm. Her hand found the way of the damn clock and she turned it off. She took a deep breath of disappointment and burried her face in the pillow she had previously slept on.  
"Damn it!" she said loudly.

Today was probaly one of the worst days in Joey's life. She had woke up with a dream that had made her disappointed. As if that was not enough, she had had a horibble class. She was tired both physically and mentally. She owed her mental tiredness to the kiss with Pacey. She had thought so much about them and what Pacey had said that she had grown tired. She wanted to stop thinking but that was impossible. She needed a company. How many friends did she have in this town anyway? Jen, Jack, her new roommate Audrey- oh, and Pacey. But no one could be as relaxing as Jen. She remembered the days when Jen was new in Capeside and how she didn't like her at all. Now she could say she was her closest girl friend. She rang the bell.  
"Joey!" Jack said cheerfully.  
"Sorry, I come withouth telling you." Joey answered back, feeling bad about it.  
"Don't be stupid, come in."  
Joey did so and took of her jacket.  
"Isn't Jen home?" she asked curiously.

"I'm here!" Jen yelled cheerfully while coming down. "What made you come here?"  
"I was bored in the school. I needed to relax a little."  
"Are you just bored or is there something bothering you?"  
"I had a really bad day. Don't even ask.."  
"Where can I leave all these clothes?" Joey's shock was written all over her face as she turned to look at the owner of the voice and saw Pacey coming in their way with a bucket of dirty clothes.


End file.
